Yaoi Fan Girl Chat YFGC 2
by yaoi-midnight-mistress
Summary: 2 Hardcore yaoi Fangirls chatting late at night...bored...XD Rated M just to be safe. Random Pairings. A lot of 'em. This one has Cloud and Sephiroth in it for more excitement. And this one lives up to the M rating and is longer too.


**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy if we did some character's would have a permanent limp if you catch my drift. ;)**

**AN: We got bored yet again and well read and find out what our twisted minds came up with.**

Jeanni Ruiz: like....oh! *runs and cuddles orochimaru* Yeee!

Jeanni Ruiz: *hiss* MINE!!!!!!!!

Jeanni Ruiz: *looks over questioningly* where'd she go????

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *To find a mouse trap*

Jeanni Ruiz: Gah! No! *shields master from the wrath of the mistress*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: or a mongoose

Jeanni Ruiz: *glares* No! *runs to find Itachi, (leaving orochi alone)*

Jeanni Ruiz: Orochimaru: *looks nervously to the wall* Um.....h-hi?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Do you know there are six ways to skin a snake* has knife in hand with evil smile on face

Jeanni Ruiz: Orochimaru: *eyes go wide* B-but....if you do....Jeanni'll never forgive you! *runs to the corner of the room*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Then she'll be able to wear you all the time or carry a bag made out of you around everywhere*

Jeanni Ruiz: Orochimaru; *whimpers and shakes head*........

Jeanni Ruiz: W-what are you gonna do...to me?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *You want to be a purse or a belt?*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: Jeez, mistress, do u hate him that much?

Jeanni Ruiz: Orochimaru: *runs and hides behind Itachi*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I don't like snakes*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: Yes we all know that, Mistress. *drags in Cloud, Sephy, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori* PARTY!!!!!!

Jeanni Ruiz: *goes and cuddles Orochimaru* It's ok, Master. I won't let her hurt you...

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Hey Itachi remember when Naruto pissed off Sephorith*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *bursts out laughing* Yeah! Where is the little twerp anyways?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I saw him with your brother last night at the party*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *stops laughing* ...What did you just say?

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: Itachi...

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: No, no no. What did you just say?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I saw him with your brother last night at the party*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *scoffs*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *They might still be in your room*

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: O.O wow, that's...cold.

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *shrugs* Who cares? I always knew he was a slut anyways.

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *they used your toys*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi; *glares* My...special...toys?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *yup, how else would they make such sweet moans, want to listen to the recording*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephiroth: *snicker*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: SHUT UP! *growls and storms out of the room, intent to kill a blonde*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Oh don't snicker Sephy I still have the tape of you nad Itachi*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephiroth: *raises brow* And?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *That is why they used the toys*

Jeanni Ruiz: Naruto: *runs into room screaming, naked* KYAAAAAH!! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: O.O

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *haha dobe told you not to break his fav toy*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: You...are...going...to...PAY!!!!!! *grabs biggest vibe and snckers*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I wouldn't use taht one if I where u*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: Heh. And why not?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Ask Cloud and Sasori about last night and why a fish is missing from the fish tank*

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: *stares at unknown blonde at the other side of the room* Who is that??? Why is he here??? Do we know him???

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephiroth: *growls*

Jeanni Ruiz: Deidara: Um...I think his name is...

Jeanni Ruiz: Um........

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasori: Cloud.

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Ask Cloud and Sasori about last night and why a fish is missing from the fish tank*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephiroth: Yes, what happened between you and the redhead, Cloud?

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: *blush* um...well...

Jeanni Ruiz: Orochimaru: .......................

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *the fish died a terrible yet funny death, it well let's just say it was used in unpleasant ways for Cloud*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *drops vibe and wipes hand on cloak* I....don't wanna hear this...

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephiroth: *laughs* Wow. I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, Cloud. *pulls him onto his lap*

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: *squirms* ..........

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasori: *walks up to Mistress, inches away from face* How much do you knwo?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *everything who do you think had Pein install the cameras in your rooms *

Jeanni Ruiz: orochimaru; O.O seriously?

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephiroth: I'm glad I don't live here...

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: Oh...so u seen me...?

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: *glares at itachi( don't you DARE say a word

Jeanni Ruiz: Deidara: *laughs*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *and I have Kisame eatting teh fish from the tanks, Orocahimaru stealing hair ties to be used a rings, and Sasuke taunting Sasori*

Jeanni Ruiz: *record scratches*

Jeanni Ruiz: Everybody: What?!

Jeanni Ruiz: o.O

Jeanni Ruiz: naruto: well at least I wasn't mentioned.

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: *walks into room and sits down on the floor*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I also have naruto and Dedara playing with clay *

Jeanni Ruiz: Naruto: Oh, great...

Jeanni Ruiz: Deidara: Cant two blondes enjoy themselves in privacy!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Nope, not when they do it and pretend they are with another*

Jeanni Ruiz: Naruto: No! that's not true!

Jeanni Ruiz: Deidara: O.O

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Naruto you moaned Kakashi's name when you came!*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: Whoa. Kakashi?

Jeanni Ruiz: Naruto: Shut up! It was....one time only...

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *That you know of he is the copy ninja*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephiroth:....I have NO idea who they're talking about but it sounds kinky!

Jeanni Ruiz: Naruto: NO IT ISN'T!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *You know him Sephy Kakashi was the one taht gave you a copy of that book*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephiroth: Oh! Ok. Gotcha. *sets Cloud down and runs off to get copy*

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: humph....

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *So Cloud how was your night with Sai*

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: *looks around as members begin to surround him* um......

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Or do you not want to talk about taht sweet cherry*

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: *laughs* So, the blonde has a sweet cherry!

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: Yum. I can't wait to get a taste! *bites earlobe*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *No Sai was a virgin until last night*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: I've tasted Sai before. He ain't all that.

Jeanni Ruiz: Deidara: Time to try something new....

Jeanni Ruiz: Naruto: *sighs* at least they aren't all over me...

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: oh, shut up, dobe. let's go have some more fun!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *So Naruto I have that S&M stuff you wanted*

Jeanni Ruiz: Everyone: *looks over and raises a brow*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *He sent me to buy it so he could have fun with Kisame on his day off*

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: *smiles* Well, alright!

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: *snickers as sephy walks in with book*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *And Sasuke got a new toy too*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: he owes me. *snatches toy away*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Thou Pein for some odd reason sent me to get more whipped Cream*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: *gags* I don't wanna know what he and konan are doing!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Not him and Kohan him and Clud*]

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Cloud*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephiroth: *lowers book and glares at mistress*

Jeanni Ruiz: Everyone: *inches away slowly*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *What? It's not like you didn't do anything with Neji last night after you where done with Itachi*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: *scoffs and continues reading*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW THAT!!!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Neji told me*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: Grrr....Neji.......

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: Oh, relax. U got your fill in too remember?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *And I also know about the threesome taht happened too*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: Jeez, this woman knows everything....

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: Deal with it. *lets Cloud cuddle in his lap*

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: Yeah, just go with the flow, Uchiha.

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: Gah! *slaps face* Shut up!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Speaking of flow did he ever take the ring off of you Kisame?*

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: *glares at Itachi* yeah, after a few hours of TEASING ME.

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *wiggles butt* You know you liked it, baby!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *So Sasuke how many times did Naruto make u come?*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: *yells from the other room* HOLD ON! I THINK THIS IS GONNA BE NUMBER EIGHT! *moans*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *And Naruto what did we learn last night?*

Jeanni Ruiz: Naruto: mmfm mffmm fumm mmff mf!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Let him speak Sasuke*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: *string of curses, pops out*

Jeanni Ruiz: Naruto: I forgot, mistress! *looks down* Tell me again?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Not to mistake my Zucchini with a vibe* hits him with the said zucchini in the head

Jeanni Ruiz: Naruto: Gah! Owie....*rubs head*

Jeanni Ruiz: Orochimaru: *gets on knees* Give me zucchini!!!!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Touch it and I'll skin you*

Jeanni Ruiz: Orochimaru: *scoffs* fine. *walks out of room*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: um...yeah....*follows after*

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame:....Wait for me!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Come back please I have a cucumber you can use*

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame; *snatches and runs away*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *muffled* Thanks!

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: *grabs video camera and sneaks down the hallway*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *So waht to do with the rest of you* locks all doors and swallows key

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephiroth: *smirks*

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud; *fumbles with Sephy's leather belts*

Jeanni Ruiz: Deidara: *looks at Sasori*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasori: *looks at Mistress*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Whoa you join Cloud and Sephy I'm off limits*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasori: *scoffs* I wanted to know what u were going to say...

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: *chuckles* Come on, Cloud. Let's go over to the bed...

Jeanni Ruiz: Deidara: *blushes*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Actually Cloud nad Deidara then Sephy and Sasori you all need something differetn*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *And add Sasuke and Naruto somewhere for a threesome*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: Screw that...

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: *moans* Tell them to go away....

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasori: Can't we just watch?

Jeanni Ruiz: Deidara: Yeah, we won't bother you...

Jeanni Ruiz: Everybody: *looks toward Mistress*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: Only if you can convince Sephy to put Sasuke in the mix*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: Unh unh. He already has a blonde. He can join Itachi.

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *But* lip quivering

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: *growls as Cloud rips off his jacket* Fine. But I want nothing to do with him. His brother, on the other hand...

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasori: Itachi does make one hell of a uke....

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Please, Naruto is with Sasori and Deidara we don't want him ot get bored* give puppy dog eyes

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: *bites cloud's neck* Fine. just this once. ONLY this once...

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Thanks* peaks Sephy on the cheek

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: gah!

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: *giggles*

Jeanni Ruiz: Deidara: GIVE ME BLONDE!!!

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasori: Impatient....

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *You want Sephy8

Jeanni Ruiz: Deidara: *growls* give me the damn blonde before I rape someone!

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasori: *snickers*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Go for it* tosses Cloud to him

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: *snarls* NOT THAT BLONDE!!!

Jeanni Ruiz: *snatches him back*

Jeanni Ruiz: Deidara: ..........

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Ok maybe Sephy will do* tosses Sephy to Deidara and handcuffs them

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: O.O oh...no...she...didn't...

Jeanni Ruiz: Deidara: *licks lips* Oh, yes she did.

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Yes I did* sticks out tongue and has Sephy sword

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: *beckons Sasori onto bed*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: *between kisses and licks* can this get any worse?!

Jeanni Ruiz: Deidara: Yeah. I don't like being bottom...so...

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Yes Sephy's the uke for once*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: No, I am not! *pushes at deidara* get off!

Jeanni Ruiz: Tobi: Hi!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Oh yes you are* Cuffs him to bedpost *Tobi go for whoever is left*

Jeanni Ruiz: Tobi: *looks around* Who?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Sasuke is trying ot get the door open you can try him*

Jeanni Ruiz: Tobi: Ok!

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: What the hell is going on? An orgy? WHY WAS I NOT INVITED!!!!!!!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Naruto ate the message and is now screwing Sasori*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: And the other blonde guy?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *yup two blonds and one red head, double scope vanilla with a cherry on top*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: *runs into room and points at tv* Yeee! Check it out! Look at the action I got!!!!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Look at the action you missed*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *What taht too much for you^

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: XD Pein joined in too! And Zetsu was under the bed!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *tentcle action*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: Yeah!

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: Shut it, woman! Quit telling her our businees. *limps into the room*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *And what about Itachi*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *smirks* That was fun...but I really wanted that blonde though...

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *THreesome with Sephy and Deidara*

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: *snickers* Then what the hell are you waiting for?

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: Move aside, Sasori!

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasori: But i'm not-

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *You can have Naruto*

Jeanni Ruiz: Zetsu: I wanna join! I call Sasuke!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Go for it*

Jeanni Ruiz: Zetsu: Open wide, yarichan! (XD)

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Hey only I can call him taht*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: Yeah, you and everyone else who's had a go.

Jeanni Ruiz: Everybody: HI YARICHAN!!!!!!!!!!!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *that is only for me to call him* grabs Sasuke and hugs him tightly

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: *struggles* Come on! Zetsu was about to-

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: Jeez.....*slaps Deidara* Bastard!

Jeanni Ruiz: Deidara: What?

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: You could have at least take it a little slower! *hisses in pain as he stands*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Hey he hissed like Orochimaru can I skin him*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: ***** **** ****** **** ** * ***!!!!!!!

Jeanni Ruiz: orochimaru: What a colorful tongue he has....

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *What pretty skin you have* charges at him with knife

Jeanni Ruiz: Orochimaru: *hisses and backs away into Kisame*

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: Jeez, they really hate each other. ^-^;

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Hey that doesn't bug me I know how to gut fish*

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: O.O Run AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs with Orochimaru behind him*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *So anyone want to play* twirls knife in hand

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *And here is your sword Sephy*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: Thanks. *grabs sword* Now then. *puts on his jacket* I have a snake with a three foot tongue to look for.

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Careful he uses it to stretch people with*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: *smiles* I know.

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: Can I come?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *No have him stay here please*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: You already have. Twice

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: *ties Cloud to bed using cuffs* Sorry babe. I'll be back in a bit!

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *licks lips* Perfect...

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *So who wants a go at Cloud first*

Jeanni Ruiz: Everybody: Me! ME! ME! NO, ME!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Ok um who has yet to have a go*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: Deidara, Tobi, Sasuke, Pein, Orochimaru, Kisame, Zetsu, *Cloud's eyes widen* And......

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *and who*

Jeanni Ruiz: I don't know who else.

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: Pien first

Jeanni Ruiz: Pein: *smirks* heh.

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: Gah! What the hell is with his face?!

Jeanni Ruiz: Pein: Shut up! *throws himself on top*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *And no piercing unless Sephy knows about it first*

Jeanni Ruiz: Pein: No way. He has such pretty skin. *snicker*

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: You guys are sadists! *moans* SADISTS!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Sephy will pay big money for this recording*

Jeanni Ruiz: Pein: I'm gonna be rich!

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: Get off! NOW!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I will b e rich*

Jeanni Ruiz: Pein: Hey I want a cut of the profits!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *You'll get some*

Jeanni Ruiz: Pein: *cheers and accidently thrusts in*

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *be gentle with him dobe*

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud; You son of a bitch! Who the hell do you think I am, Sasuke?!

Jeanni Ruiz: Pein: I'm sorry! Jeez! It was a damn accident!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *haha Pein got yelled at by a uke*

Jeanni Ruiz: Pein: You shut up, Mistress! I'm coming after you next! *growl*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Don't even think about it or I will make you an enuich*

Jeanni Ruiz: Pein: A what???

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *An enuich I will castrate you* holds knife in a tight grip

Jeanni Ruiz: Pein: NO WAY!

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: *laugh* serves u right, idiot.

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *You know I am surprised you guys still let me have a knife*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: Eh, it comes with the territory! XD

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: That, and no one wants to get their balls chopped off for trying to take it away.

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Smart Weasel*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *cowers behind bedpost* Thanks...

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame:........Hey, Zetsu?

Jeanni Ruiz: Zetsu: What?

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: Come here a second.

Jeanni Ruiz: Zetsu: ok. *goes up to the fish*

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: *whisper whisper whisper*

Jeanni Ruiz: Zetsu: Sounds good. Hey Sasuke!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *What are you two whispering about* sharpening knife

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: Hn.

Jeanni Ruiz: Zetsu: Come on, I wanna show you something.

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: *follows Zetsu into another room*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *baka, dobe*

Jeanni Ruiz: a few seconds later...

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: KYAAAAH! GET IT OUT OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *don't hurt him* Throws extra knife at tehm

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: *crawls away and clings to Mistress' leg*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Okay which one of you hurt him* has knife at the ready

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: *points to Zetsu*

Jeanni Ruiz: Zetsu: It was Kisame's Idea!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *No fair I already castrated Zetsu but it grows back and If I castrated Kisame Itachi would be mad* Lowers knife slightly

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: I will NEVER do it again.

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *on his knees in front of Kisame, hugging his hips*

Jeanni Ruiz: Zetsu: It...grows back?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *It does on you I cut it off last night*

Jeanni Ruiz: Zetsu: T-T

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *shakes his head, FRICTION!*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *huh*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: XD Kisame's gonna get a boner!

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: .........

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *wow*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *stands up and drags Kisame to the next room*

Jeanni Ruiz: Zetsu: Kyah! Don't leave me alone with her!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *You hurt my Sasuke now I will hurt you* charges at him with knife

Jeanni Ruiz: Zetsu: Gah! *moves to the left, so knife hits wall*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *wait where did everyone go*

Jeanni Ruiz: Everyone: *runs out of the room, each in some state of half nude*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Oh come on am I that bad* while twirling knife

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: Kyah! Orochimaru!!!!

Jeanni Ruiz: Zetsu: DONT LEAVE ME BEHIND!!!!

Jeanni Ruiz: Cloud: Sephy!!!!

Jeanni Ruiz: *doors slamming, crying, sobs*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *What happened*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: *pokes head out Orochimaru's door* OK....put...the knife...down...very slowly.

Jeanni Ruiz: Everyone: *poking heads out their doors*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Fine I have more anyway* tosses knife behind back into a wall barely missing Itachi

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: /-\

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: so close...so very very close...

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *sorry*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *bows and runs away to kisame's room*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: 8It was an accident I swear*

Jeanni Ruiz: Kisame: *glares* Fine. It was an accident.

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: gah! don't be mad at her! She was the one that got us all the smutty goodness remember?!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *and besides I know how to throw a knife right see* pulls out five and throw them at Orochimaru. One near his ear, one near his right hand, one near his neck and two near his crotch.

Jeanni Ruiz: orochimaru: *whimper* jeez this sucks...

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *See my aim was good*

Jeanni Ruiz: Itachi: *cowers behind kisame*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: *walks over and pulls out knives, throwing them on the floor*

Jeanni Ruiz: Orohimaru: *sighs in relief and hides behind Jeanni*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *YOu are no fun* sharpening another knife

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: *brings tip of sword to press against Mistress' neck* Who's no fun?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *YOu nad your dull blade*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: heh. *shrugs and walks into Orochimaru's room*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *See told you Sephy was as harmless as a de-clawed house cat*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: *poked his head out the door and points finger* Watch it lady. I have lots of fangirls and they would do anything I ask. ANYTHING I ask. I suspect that yuri isnt really your thing, ne?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *No but with a body like your's I'm surprise you have yet to be mistaken as a chick*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: O.o what the hell does that mean?! Have you SEEN my bosdy lately?!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Yup and to tell you the truth if it weren't for the dick, you'd be a chick*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: .................Im going to bed.....

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *aww little pussy cat don't want to play*

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: *grumbles and slips into bed*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Hey you guys think I can castrate him in his sleep*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jeanni Ruiz: Everybody: .............Mistress??????

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *But why not*

Jeanni Ruiz: \Me: Because I need him to have his stuff!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *You can keep it in a jar*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: GAH!!!!!!!!!!! Fine!

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: You castrate him, and I castrate Sasuke! *holds knife to his crotch*

Jeanni Ruiz: sasuke: *whimper*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *No fine* throws knife to the wall barely hitting Cloud's hair

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: *growl* *knife breaks through the cloth of his pants.*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *What it didn't hit him*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: *hiss*

Jeanni Ruiz: Orochimaru: *smirk* I taught her well.

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *You want all my knives?*

Jeanni Ruiz: Orochimaru: gah! *runs behind Sasuke*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *I mean do you guys wants them all*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: *eyes narrow* Yeah...

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Fine* gives all fifty

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: O.O Holy crap!

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Want the other stuff too*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: *looks at Orochimaru* Yeah,

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Fine* pulls out ten rubber bands, six shrunken, nine kunai and a small dagger

Jeanni Ruiz: Meh....well thats nice...

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *What I was with Akatsuki did you expect me not to be unarmed*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: true...

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: can you,...get it off of me please...

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: Hmph....

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *What I do*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: *stares at Sasuke* Fine. Go.

Jeanni Ruiz: Sasuke: *runs and clings to Mistress' leg again*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *YOu are so mean, I never hit any of them*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: But you threatened them, which is where I draw the line. * takes out marker and draws line on floor*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: and besides, everyone has to have their own little baby don't they?

Jeanni Ruiz: Konome: Uuuh?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *That line is nohting to me nad besides I still have duck tape*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: Gah! *cuddles with konome, Sephy & Orochimaru* I have all I need. You do what you want with the rest.

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *But taht is no fun*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: You have a whole bunch of other;s to choose from. Just pick! XD

Jeanni Ruiz: Konome: I'm hungry......

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: Orochimaru: Feed the kitty.

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *Don't feed him, yet*

Jeanni Ruiz: Orochimaru: Hmph. *picks Konome up and walks to his bedroom, shutting and locking the door*

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *meanies*

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: He needed to be fed, and I wasn't going to let him starve.

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: *But I wanted to watch* lip quivering cuddling Sasuke

Jeanni Ruiz: Me: Yeah, well, *walks up to the door and holds up the key with an evil smile* who deosn't?

Yaoi-midnight-mistress: I wonder what Sephy is doing without Cloud with him

Jeanni Ruiz: Sephy: *sticks out tongue while he cuddles into the blankets*

**We where really, really bored in our defense!! Oh the URL to the previous is: **

.net/s/5384992/1/Yaoi_Fan_Girl_Chat_YFGC


End file.
